Field of the Embodiments
The embodiments relate generally to optimizing audio through audio headsets. More particularly, the embodiments related to optimizing audio to counter the negative effects on audio which may result from changes in the physical configuration of the audio headset, e.g., open to closed configuration.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional headphones are formed from two loudspeakers, shrunken in size, which are assembled together by a headband and worn over the ears of the wearer. Heavy and large in the past, headphones today feature modem designs that are lighter and smaller. Additionally, headphone designs have been modified in accordance with intended use thereof and may include open-back and closed-back configurations.
Further, the evolution of gaming has created the need for more advanced audio and communication solutions. A gamer wishing to utilize a personal headset during game play wants a better audio experience without the need to be physically tethered to a gaming console. Moreover, serious gamers require the ability to converse with other gamers at remote locations or in tournament gaming situations and listen to game audio simultaneously through the use of a headset.
The conventional open-back wired headphone option which is optimal for many listening situations may not be practical for a gamer wishing to operate a game console controller from a distance farther than the wired headphone may reach or for a gamer who wishes to move around a room unrestrained. Moreover, many gamers already own a preferred wired headset, and these individuals either may not be able to afford, or may not wish to purchase, a different wireless headset for each gaming system at great personal expense. One solution developed by the present applicant, Astro Gaming, Inc., to facilitate use of generic open-back wired headphones in wireless situations and with different consoles includes the use of a MixAmp™ with the open-back wired headphones which can communicate in a wired or wireless fashion with the gaming console and/or game controller to facilitate game and network chat audio communication to/from the headset. A detailed description of the various headset and MixAmp™ configurations is found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,491,386 (Systems and methods for remotely mixing multiple audio signals) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/926,015 (Wireless Game/Audio System and Method), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
But while conventional open-back wired (or wireless) headphones (with or without use of a MixAmp™) may be useful and even optimal for many audio situations, in a particularly noisy environment, such as game tournaments, the background noise of, e.g., other teams and spectators, etc., can simply overwhelm the open-back headphones. In these situations, closed-back headphones may be contemplated. Such closed-back headphones are either unique to a particular system or require additional components, such as a MixAmp™, to massage the incoming audio signals and compensate for the distortion caused by shutting out the air to the internal mechanics, i.e., diaphragms, of the headphones. Such closed-back headphones are not optimized for use outside of the unique system and environment for which they are specially designed. Consequently, a user may need to purchase multiple types of headsets for each different audio environment.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that facilitates use of stock open-back headsets in audio environments ranging from wired, single output listening with minimal background noise (e.g., home television or computer listening) to multiple output (game and chat) wired or wireless listening with high background noise (e.g., tournament gaming environment).